Shadow Bitten (A Harley Adams, Vampire Slayer Novel)
by IAmTigerstarTheBVBDutchess13
Summary: Just when you think things couldn't be perfect for Vampire Slayer, Harley Adams and her husband, 'The Charismatic Enigma' Jeff Hardy, things are gonna get turned for the worse, when Harley finds out that she can now see ghosts and has a vision of a pack of vampire and werewolf hybrids attacking Jeff, will she have what it takes to spare his life? (Book 4 of 5)
1. Chapter 1

I was stretching out, getting ready for my match against Tara, wearing my black corset top with spiderwebs designed in the fabric, black tights, a studded belt and my famous face stomping combat boots. My ferret, Mist, was asleep on the crate, her tail over her face. It a perfect night for me and everyone else in the Impact roster. I had to retain my Knockouts' title against the one bitch I had no respect for. Tara. I stretched out my body, knocking everything that tensed me away. My silver sparkled black nails and my wedding band sparkled in the light. I had to keep myself focused. I had to. I then felt as if the room I was in changed, I began to let my Slayer instincts take over, I went for my pistol, which was full of silver bullets, but it was too late. I was shoved to the floor. I had no clue as to what it was, all I knew was it was invisible. Strikes were thrown at me repeatedly. They stung like hell too. I groaned hard as blood spewed from my mouth and nose. I coughed, but tasted more blood in my throat. Whoever had caused this to happen, was very smart to take me at a hard time, before I knew it, something had impaled me and it all went dark. The last thing I heard was Jamie's scream.

I woke up, but it was all dark. There was nothing in front of me that I could make out or nothing behind me and that terrified me. I had no idea where I was. I didn't know what to do, I felt glued to this one spot, like I couldn't move. I felt like I was frozen in sight. I was terrified. The worst part was, I couldn't see my perfect husband, Jeff anywhere and I panicked. I had to get away from this abyss and get back to the person I loved. I had to wake up. I had to. I had to get back to my husband and be in his arms. I needed Jeff. I needed him. I ended up sobbing, getting down on my knees, crying for hope and for someway to Houdini out of this situation.

I then tried my hardest to open my eyes. When I did, I was in a hospital bed. I had no idea as to why I was here, but when I looked over, I saw my perfect husband, Jeff, sitting beside me. He was fast asleep, I could tell. I smiled a little and decided to let him sleep. He was perfect, his blackened hair pulled back into a ponytail, his tattoos were like art pieces on his skin. I loved how amazing he looked. I smirked to myself but then I saw a shadow figure come toward me. I blinked it away, but it still came over to me. I panicked. I had no fucking clue as to what it was. I tried to stay calm and made sure that it better not hurt me after all the damage I had taken eariler.

"Your husband will die if you don't protect him." The shadow hissed in my ear. I groaned softly at the voice. I ended up closing my eyes again and when I opened them, it vanished. What the hell was that thing? A ghost? No... It couldn't be a ghost. Could it? I thought. I then took Jeff's hand in mine and lightly squeezed his fingers. Jeff groaned softly and then my eyes met his hypnotizing emerald ones.

"Harley!" He said, in his perfect North Carolina accent. "You're here."

"Course. Why wouldn't I be?" I repiled, tracing the roots tattooed there with my fingers. Jeff's eyes then darkened a little with sadness.

"What happened, Hardy?"

"Harley. Jamie found you in a pool of blood." His voice started to break. "I was afraid I'd lost you."

A tear fell down his face and that was the end of it. I hated seeing him cry. It killed me a little inside everytime when he did. I hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Hardy. It's okay. I'm here. No one's taking me away from you. They would have to try really hard to make me disappear." I whispered. He ran his fingers through my hair, and I felt his fingers caress my jawline. I wasn't going to let anyone take me away from the person I loved more than anything on planet earth. They would have to kill me if they wanted that to happen.

"Just don't ever scare me like that again." Jeff whispered in my ear. "Please. I can't bear that anymore."

I looked up into his emerald eyes and I brought my hand to his face. The emerald in his eyes sparkled softly. I nodded.

"I promise, love." I said. Jeff just then gave me a soft and passionate kiss. I fell into it, letting his warmth comfort me, and keep me secure. He placed both of his hands on my face and kissed me deeper. It was breathtaking, the passion that lit up through my veins like a flame that cleared out the darkness. I parted my lips, giving him an entrance before pulling away. He looked at me, and I just sighed. I didn't know what caused this to happen, but I had to figure out as to why I could see that shadow more clearly. I had to find out what had made that possible. What was the cause? It was all new, but I had to find out.

"I love you, Harley." He murmured, his warm breath brushing my hair and touching my face, making a giggle escape my lips. I pecked his lips and inhaled his warm familiar pine, sugar and cinnamon scent. I loved his scent, always made me feel like I was home.

"I love you too, Jeff." I whispered. "More than you'll ever know."


	2. Chapter 2

After all my injuries had healed properly, I had a chance to face Tara in a rematch. I was getting myself ready, wearing one of Jeff's shirts cut up, my black tights and my combat boots. I wore long fishnet black fingerless gloves which showed my wedding ring and my sliver enhanced black nail polish. I decided to do my face similiar to Brandon Lee in The Crow, white and black makeup. I stretched out, even though it tweaked a few spots which were a bit sore. I didn't know how I was able to see that shadow. I had no clue. Maybe it might just be a gift or some sort. I sighed, and when I did, I saw the same shadow. But it had lingered right where I saw Lauren and Jamie. The shadow moved, and I gasped softly before it disappeared out of my sight. Mist, my ferret, had jumped up to, and she hissed, her hair sticking up. She looked like a little black cat. I then decided to go see Jeff. When I did, I felt the gaze of one Austin Aries. I looked back at him and flipped him off. He looked away as I headed into the locker room that Jeff and I shared. I slipped inside, leaning against the wall, watching Jeff as he painted his face in the mirror. He had some sort of thing going with black, blue and green. I just watched in amazement. It always amazed me when he painted his face. He had put on such perfect detail everytime, it was almost like he made his face a canvas. I just watched and stroked Mist, who was wrapped around me. I stepped closer until my reflection appeared in the mirror. Jeff saw me and a smile came across his face. I just leaned on the wall across from him, with my arms acrossed. Mist sniffed, escaped my clutches, she walked onto the counter and she stood there, as if she was watching him as well. She then sat, with her feet on her tail, balancing herself. Jeff chuckled at the little ferret and he stroked her fur.

I then shut my eyes for a second and when I opened them again, the same shadow figure returned, but it was by Jeff. I tried my hardest not to freak out. I then closed my eyes again, and when I opened my eyes, it was gone.

"Harley?" Jeff asked, in his perfect North Carolina accent. "Are you allright?"

"I'm fine, Hardy." I told him. _Everything's fine, Hardy. Just that I see a damn shadow every now and then, but that's just part of the territory, right? _I thought. I then bit the inside of my lip.

"Harley Quinn. Don't lie to me." He said. "Now, tell me. What's the matter?"

How could I tell him that I had seen a shadow earlier? If I had told him about that, he'd freak out. I know that he has dealt with enough doses of supernatural and paranormal crap, but this was serious. How would I have the ablility to tell Jeff?

"I just saw a shadow hovering beside you, that's all." I told him. Damn it! Jeff's emerald gaze widened a little in fear. Damn it. That's how I knew this would go.

"A shadow? It's gone, right?"

"Yeah. It's gone."

"Then, don't worry." He murmured, kissing my forehead. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. He held me close and I inhaled his familiar warm scent of cinnamon, pine and sugar. I then realized that I had to go fight Tara.

"Harley!" I heard Jamie's voice. I then broke from Jeff's comfortable arms. Jeff looked at me, a smile slipping across his lips. He then gave me a sweet innocent kiss. I fell into his kiss and he deepened it before he let me go.

"We'll talk about this later," He said. "Go. Make me proud."

"Always will, Hardy." I pecked him on the lips and headed out of our locker room. Jamie was waiting for me, wearing her 'Sky's The Limit' t shirt and her black skinny jeans. I clutched the TNA Knockouts' Title and headed out with her, my new theme song, 'Gone Sovereign' by Stone Sour blasting. We headed out as the crowd cheered, I shot the devil's horns and Jeff's gesture.

"From Detroit, Michigan, the TNA Knockouts' Champion, accompanied by Velvet Sky, Harley Hardy!" Christy Hemme's voice rang throughout the Impact zone. I headed into the ring and instantly took Tara down, the bell rang. Tara, then kicked me in the head, the necklace that Jeff had given me glowed and healed the blow. I got up, I slammed her to the mat, decided to go for my Moonsault, but Tara had headed outside the ring so I suicide dived off the turnbuckle onto her. I then forced myself to get up, I threw her into the ring and hit her with a Twist of Fate. Jamie squealed and clapped. I then pinned her. 1-2-3. That was the end for Tara. I got up, was hugged by Jamie and we celebrated before we headed back into the back together. When we did, I saw that same damn shadow again, but it was more mist like, it hovered over Jamie now. It started to bug me now. I then ignored it and we continued talking until I seperated from her to go see Jeff. He was in his gear, prepared for a fight, he was thinking about his match and getting focused. I smiled and I went over to him, laying my Knockouts' Title on the crate and then just carefully wrapping my arms around him. His eyes were closed.

"Harley." He whispered, opening his eyes. I smiled and stared into his perfect hypnotic emerald eyes. He caressed my face, stroking my jawline gently.

"Hardy." I murmured. Jeff chuckled softly and he stroked my hair.

"Great job out there against Tara." He told me, giving me a rather soft kiss.

"Thanks. It was easy." I said. "Either I'm quicker or she's slow."

He laughed softly.

"Might be because you're quicker. Looks like I did teach you a few things."

"Guess so." I responded. He kissed my forehead, and for a second, I could forget about the damn shadow that was bugging me. I lay my head on him for a little bit, letting him warm me up more. He was really warm, I swore that he was part werewolf. I didn't care now, as long as he kept me warm.

"Jeff?"

"Hmm?"

"You're extremely warm." I said. He smiled and then tightened his arms around me, warming me up a lot more.

"Well, that's the first time I was told I'm warm." He said.

"Really?"

"When Beth and I were together, she never told me that."

"Huh. Maybe because of my Slayer instincts, that how I could tell."

"I guess so." He then moved my hair away from my face, and I smirked before giving him just a gentle peck on his lips.

"I love it."

"What? Me being warm?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I wondered if you were part werewolf."

He laughed softly.

"I'm not a werewolf, thank god." He said. "But, I swore that Matt looks like an older version of Jacob Black from Twilight."

I giggled softly. He was right about that. Matt did look like he could be Jacob's uncle or something. It surely was possible. I thought.

"I love you." I told him. He then kissed my lips rather so gently.

"I love you too, Harley Quinn."


	3. Chapter 3

After the show, Jeff and I headed back to the hotel room. I was exhausted and I was still sore from that beating I took a few days ago. I just collapsed on the bed, crossing my legs and sighing. The injuries that I had from then really began to hurt now. I kept a blank face, making sure Jeff didn't see how I felt, when inside, I was crying. The pain was extremely unbearable. Jeff lay beside me, as I decided to close my eyes and sleep, because there was nothing else I could do, except sleeping this off. Jeff then turned and pulled me into his arms. I just lay my head on his chest, inhaling his warm sweet scent. I then decided to let sleep consume me in that moment.

_I was by myself, in an alleyway. I heard a howling noise coming from farther away, I knew that it was a werewolf. I then tensed up and reached for my pistol, replacing the ammo I had with silver bullets. I then followed the howling and I saw a couple of not just werewolves, but vampire and werewolf hybrids. I paused, leaned against the wall and then peered over the corner. I then saw them attacking something and when I looked closer, I saw the perfect face of Jeff looking back on the victim's body. The hybrids ripped out the person's throat, blood spewing everywhere like from Sweeney Todd. I gasped and I screamed. _

"No!" I sat up in the bed. Jeff was beside me, still sleeping. I then stayed there for the longest while, shaking and sobbing softly. I had no idea that these things were after me now. I thought the war between us and the mutts and bloodsuckers was over, but I guess not by a long shot. My sobbing caused Jeff to wake up. His eyes were wide with concern. I felt him drape his arms around me. I sighed and continued shaking and crying.

"Harley? What? What's wrong, darling?" He asked. I looked over and I saw that Jeff had his head on me. My body was still shaking in pure fear. I had never seen something so scary like that before. Nothing usually scared me, which gave me the advantage as a vampire slayer. I refused to speak after a while.

"Harley Quinn. Tell me." He whispered. I then met his emerald eyes.

"I had a horrible nightmare." I could barely make those words out before another fit of crying came over me. Jeff turned me around and took me into his arms.

"It's okay, Harley. Shhh. it's okay." He told me, running his hand gently up and down my spine in a gentle motion. I buried my face in his shoulder, letting the falling tears escape me. Jeff just began to do the one thing that kept me calm, he began to sing to me. I listened to his voice, my limbs still shaking, but by his touch, they slowly began to ebb away. He sang really softly to me. I then began to slowly sense the fear begining to escape from me and an eerie calmness came over me. He calmed me right down.

I didn't understand that dream at all, I had no idea as to if it even was a dream. It felt real. Really real. I then felt my sore limbs throb over and over, a clear indication that it wasn't a nightmare, it was a vision.

"Tell me what happened." Jeff whispered in my ear. I then forced myself to tell him. I told him everything, the hybrids killing him, everything.

"Harley. It's just a dream." He repiled. I shook my head. No dream made my limbs hurt more than ever.

"It didn't feel like a dream."

He then took my face in his hands. I then met his eyes again.

"Hey. Hey. It's just a dream. You know that and I know that." He murmured. I sighed and believed him, hoping that it was true, but I knew it wasn't. I couldn't even fathom about a hybrid hurting the one thing I loved more than anything on the planet itself. Jeff's hand stroked my hair and he kissed my temple. I finally calmed down.

"I hope it's a dream." I said. Jeff smiled slightly. He took my hands in his and gently squeezed my fingers.

"It is. Now, try to sleep, darling." He murmured.

I then lay my head on him and tried to let sleep consume me fully again, hoping no nightmares would live to haunt me.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jeff and I returned back home to North Carolina, I had a strange idea about going to see the witch that had enchanted my necklace and had made it indestructible. I dug around for the box that the necklace came in and I saw the card. I picked it up and I saw that the witch was also a psychic as well. I then looked at the card. The witch's name was Faith Moonbeam, her shop was just outside of Cameron. I promised myself that I'd go see her. And find out why I can see shadows and everything. I then heard a noise, like someone throwing something against a wall. I panicked and gasped softly. Something was here. I had to find out what. I might have to go see Faith and get her intake on this. I then decided to head to the shop. Faith Moonbeam's shop was right outside of Cameron, and when I walked out to the shop, I then felt different, like there was something watching me. I looked around and I saw the eyes of a hybrid. I grabbed my new weapon, a silver machete, and drew it out, before I could attack it, it disappeared out of sight. I then slipped the machete into my holster in the middle of my back and headed in. The shop was full of wiccan stuff, potions and ingredients for potions and spellbooks. I always respected witches, because they had a magical advantage over vampires and the werewolves. I pulled my hood off of my head and decided to check out the spellbooks.

"You must be Harley." I heard a voice which made me jump. I turned around and saw her, Faith, in a crimson and black robe outfit. She had dark red hair with black streaks, she had long black nails and black boots.

"I am. Hello, Faith. I was wondering if you could help me out." I asked her. Faith nodded.

"Of course, child. Follow me." She told me, making a gesture and I followed. We headed into the back of her shop, which was almost like a lounge for her. The lounge was a theme of black and crimson. Crimson carpet, black couch, black and crimson curtains. I then sat down on the couch.

"What brings you to my shop, dearie?" Faith asked, as she handed me a warm cup of tea with honey. I took a sip and let it warm me up completely before speaking.

"I don't know what's happening to me. I keep seeing shadows and apparitions of people." I told her. Faith nodded, completely understanding my situation. I guess she must've heard of this before. I took off my leather jacket and warmed up in the room.

"That is because you are Shadow Bitten." Faith said. I nearly choked on the tea I was drinking. Shadow Bitten? What? I thought. The hell is Shadow Bitten?

"Shadow Bitten?"

"Shadow Bitten means you have had a near death experience and you can see things that a lot of other people cannot see." She explained. "People rarely get Shadow Bitten. Unless the near death experience is bad enough, the spirits will reveal themselves and attach themselves to that."

So, I was Shadow Bitten? But, wait. I don't remember dying though... All I knew was that it all went black when I was attacked by those hybrid spirits.

"I don't remember dying, though."

"Child, you may have not remembered, but I am sure the ones that surround you with love had seen it happen."

Like Jamie and Jeff. Jeff had told me that he and Jamie had found me in a pool of blood.

"My husband had seen it happen." I told her. Faith nodded slowly. "But that doesn't fit the vision I had."

"The vision?"

I quickly explained to her about the vision that I had of the hybrids attacking Jeff and nearly killing him.

"The spirits are warning you that danger is coming." Faith explained. She then got up and looked around for something. I then saw that she had something with silver on it. "Take this. It will protect you."

It was a small bracelet with the sun, moon, and a few crosses on it. I then took it and clasped it on my right wrist.

"What is this supposed to do?" I asked.

"That, love, is an enchanted bracelet, just like your necklace, but it doesn't heal. It has a protection spell on it." She told me.

"Thank you, Miss Moonbeam. It means a lot."

"No need for thanks, child. If you need anymore things, come by the shop anytime."

"I will." I then stood up, grabbed my hoodie, slipped it on and headed out to the car. I got inside and headed for the house. Jeff must've been waiting for me. I parked the car in the driveway and went inside the house.

"Jeff?"

"I'm downstairs, Harley!" He called back, in his perfect North Carolina accent. I headed downstairs to the basement and I saw Jeff. He was busy at work on another masterpiece. I smiled slightly. Jeff saw me and he stopped painting. He had a slight smirk on his face.

"Where were you?"

"I went to see that witch." I told him. "The one who enchanted my necklace."

"And? What'd she say?"

"I'm Shadow Bitten." I told him, the words slipping out as simple as they were gonna be.

"What? The hell is Shadow Bitten?"

"I guess I can see ghosts now."

Jeff's jaw dropped a little in shock. He was just as surprised as I was about my new profound ability. I sighed and crossed my arms. I knew that this was gonna be hard to explain to Jeff, but he had to know why I have been seeing shadows and other paranormal things.

"Wow." He said, in a gasp. "Can you see..?"

"No. I can't see my parents or your mom, Jeff." I repiled.

"Oh. Well, I don't care if you can see ghosts, Harley. All I care about is you." He murmured, touching my face.

"I know, Hardy."

He kissed me gently and pulled me into his arms. I snuggled up with him on the couch, letting him warm me up on this rather cold and wet day.


	5. Chapter 5

_I was in the alleyway, I peered over the corner and saw the same two hybrids that were attacking the person that looked a lot like Jeff. I had my hand set on my pistol. I smelt blood and death, it was an awful mixture. My fingers were set on the trigger, set to kill the first hybrid with silver bullets, but my hand hesitated on the trigger. Why was it doing that? Come on, Harley! Shoot the damn thing! _

I woke up. I was still in bed, whoever was sending me the same damn vision to scare me was very good at doing so. I had to come up with some sort of plan to protect Jeff and keep him safe in case the hybrids wanted his blood. I then slipped out of bed, making sure Jeff didn't wake up, and headed down stairs. I went over to Mist's cage and pulled her out. Mist noticed that there was something wrong, so she wrapped herself around me and gave me a few comforting licks. I then decided to listen to 'Nymphetamine' by Cradle Of Filth, I sang along with Dani Filth softly. Hoping that voice would me and hopefully help me forget that damn vision. I sighed and Mist snuggled up to me. I looked out the window, and felt glad that it quit raining in North Carolina. There was finally a midst of sunlight out. I then felt an arm wrap itself around me. I knew it was Jeff, so I just leaned against him. Jeff lay his head on my shoulder.

"You okay?" He said, in his perfect North Carolina accent. What could I tell him, that I'm still having that damn vision? I needed to find a way to make this go away, so I don't have to deal with the same vision over and over again. I sighed and inhaled his warm cinnamon, pine and sugar scent. Letting it comfort me.

"I'm fine, just that stupid dream keeps happening over and over." I told him. Jeff nodded, understanding me completely. I hated the vision. I wanted it gone from my mind, to quit haunting me night after night. But for it to disappear, I had to face it, head on.

"Harley."

"Hmm?"

"There's a place I wanna show you. Wanna come?"

I smlied slightly, wondering what Jeff had to show me. I hope it was something interesting, and something that would take my mind off the damn vision I keep experiencing.

"Sure. I'd love to go."

Jeff smiled at me and he tightened his embrace on me, the warmth comforting me. I sighed and continued inhaling his warm scent before he pulled away from me. I headed into the closet and changed into a Cradle Of Filth tanktop, black skinny jeans, DC shoes and my matching Darkly, Darkly, Venus, Aversa hoodie. I pulled my rather stubborn dark brown wavy hair into a braid. We headed out on Jeff's dirt bike. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I just lay my head on his shoulder.

Jeff had brought me to a small pagoda and a river beside it. It was so peaceful and comforting out there, the water hit the surface back and forth, it was so lovely. I loved it.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is a place that I like to go to focus and think about things." He said, as he slid off the bike after me. "I'd figure you'd like to be here."

"I love it."

I headed inside and I saw there was a blanket there with some candles and rose petals, making it more romantic and peaceful. I smiled. Jeff had done all this for me. How sweet of him.

"Did you do all this for me?" I asked, as I walked over and looked out the window. Jeff came up and he wrapped his arms around me, keeping a nice hold on me. I turned my neck so that I could see into his emerald eyes.

"I did. I knew that that damn dream you've been having has been bugging you." He told me. "I figured you needed to relax."

"I love it." I pecked his lips. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, darling. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. Jeff accepted the kiss instantly. I fell into it, smiling halfway as his hands snaked their way down my body. He smiled into the kiss and deepened it, laying his hands on my hips. He then ran his lips down my neck and collarbone, causing little whimpers of sheer delight and pleasure escape my veins. Jeff then brought his mouth back to mine, just ever so gently pecking my lips.

"Are you sure you want this here?" I whispered. Jeff ran his fingers through my now braid less hair.

"No one's here." He said. "I made sure of that."

I smirked, then turned in his arms so that I straddled his lap. He smiled and brought me in for another kiss. I felt his hand go inside my shirt, feeling my skin underneath before he slipped my shirt off. Basically it had turned into us removing what was left while keeping our mouths locked. I then pulled away, letting my eyes meet his for a mere second. He was on top of me, I just gently ran my long black painted fingernails down his back and shoulders, causing a soft sigh to escape his mouth. I smiled and let him kiss me again.

Mere moments later, we were under the blankets, skin on skin. I loved how warm Jeff was. I loved that so much. I ran my finger down the roots tattooed on his left arm, until he took my hand in his and squeezed my fingers gently. I then listened as he began to sing something soft to me. I then realized he was singing 'Nymphetamine' by Cradle Of Filth. I then just listened but I decided to join him, singing the same tune with him. He was surprised that I could sing really well. It was a natural gift, because I was born into the rockstar life at a young age.

"Wow." He murmured, after he finished singing the song. "You have such a beautiful voice, Harley Quinn."

I blushed. Damn him! I thought. But it was true, only people who really knew me would hear me singing to myself sometimes.

"Thank you, Hardy." I whispered. He then kissed my temple.

"You don't need to thank me," He said, as his hand made gentle circles on my spine in a smooth motion. It felt really good, like all the tension was released whenever Jeff would lay his fingers on me and touch me.

"I love you," I said. He pressed some kisses onto my neck before meeting my eyes again.

"I love you too," He whispered in his perfect Carolina accent. A gust of wind passed through us and I shivered. Jeff pulled me closer, tightening his embrace around me, his warmth all around me. I sighed and lay my head on him for a little while. If this was a way of embracing nature, I loved it. Jeff's fingers made simple patterns on my skin. I smiled slightly. I just hoped that after this had happened, that the vision would go away for good. Maybe being in Jeff's arms was the cure to the damn curse I had recieved before all this. Maybe the shadows would go away at least for one night and not disturb the perfect moment that I was sharing with the one thing I loved more than life itself. My husband. I then just kissed the tattoos on Jeff's neck, causing a soft noise to escape from his mouth. I giggled softly and then just pecked his lips. He caressed my face and stroked my jawline. I was happy in this moment, glad to be able to share it with him and just avoid whatever that had bugged me and just stay with him. I then closed my eyes for a bit sliently praying that the vision was gone. When I decided to open my eyes, I saw an appartion; It looked like a young goth girl who was sitting near the window. I gasped softly and Jeff looked down at me.

"Harley? What's wrong?"

Before I could reply, the ghost was gone. I then felt violated. What if that ghost saw us while we were together? I thought. Jeff then took my face in his hands, making me look into his soft emerald gaze.

"Harley Quinn. Tell me." He said.

"I just saw something." I told him.

"Like what?"

"I just saw a ghost. It was standing right next to the window." I made a gesture over to the window.

"Are you sure your not making this up?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling a little annoyed by what he had said. I wasn't making it up, I saw it with my own goddamned eyes! I thought. I then sighed softly, there was no point of getting mad at him.

"I'm not making this up." I said, calmly. Jeff then shifted so that I could look at him more clearly. I just didn't want to make him mad, it would ruin this. This perfect moment between him and I. So, I decided not to.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Jeff just ran his fingers through my hair, and he lifted my chin so that our eyes met again.

"Don't be sorry, Harley." He murmured. "You know I love you. We'll get through this. I can promise you that."

I just nuzzled him some more, and I kissed his tattooed neck again. A smile came across Jeff's face, and he just held me close to him.

"Shit." Jeff muttered.

"What?"

"It's getting close to dark. We better go." He told me. I nodded and he and I redressed again. As we headed for his dirt bike, I paused for a second.

"Thank you for this," I told him. "For everything. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you, Jeff."

Jeff smiled, he pulled me close to him, before giving me a soft lingering kiss.

"You don't need to thank me," He murmured, as he caressed my face gently.

"I know, but it just means a lot that you did all this for me."

"Harley Quinn. I do the things I do because the only thing I care about is making you happy."

Aw. I thought. How sweet of him, he cares about seeing me being happy. That's why I loved him so much, he loves me for me, not just a vampire slayer. He sees what's pure in me. I just slipped my arms around him and smiled.

"Aw, Hardy. You're so sweet." I whispered.

He then pressed his lips to my temple, kissing it gently before meeting my eyes.

"You deserve the best. That's because I love you more than life itself." He said. I smiled and I just touched his face. He put his hand over mine and squeezed it gently.

"I feel the exact same way, Hardy."

He then just kissed my cheek, making me blush again. Damn it! Why must he do that? I thought.

"Let's get out of here," He told me. I nodded and we headed out on his dirt bike, back to my second home in Carolina.


	6. Chapter 6

I was getting prepared for my next match alongside with Lauren. We were fighting Winter and Madison Rayne. I had a lot of time to focus, but something was pulling me away. I sat up from stretching my legs, Mist, my ferret, was asleep on the crate, her tail around her nose. Looks like she was bored already and she hasn't even seen anyone yet. It's so typical of her to do that. I smirked to myself and sighed softly. Then it all went black.

_It was almost dark, I was in a forest, near a huge cave. I heard growling and crunching sounds, I walked up closer and I had saw that there were two hybrids killing the one thing I loved more than anything, Jeff, my husband. I gasped and then started shooting them with my pistol, when I had checked on Jeff, it was too late. He was gone. _

When I came to, I saw Lauren and Jamie and seeing them made me jump, they had looks of pure worry and concern, and they had every right to be worried. I was more terrified of the vision I just had.

"Are you allright, Harley?" Lauren asked, as she helped me up from the floor. Mist had woken up because of me falling to the floor because of the vision. Mist came over, her eyes were worried to, but she had wrapped herself around Jamie. I had to come up with an excuse, something to hide the fact that I was now Shadow Bitten.

"I'm fine, Angel." I told her. Lauren gave me another worried look over and then she nodded, before she just gave me a side hug. I smiled and hugged her back and tried to focus on the match at hand. That vision was terrifying. I had never experienced anything like that. It made me worried for Jeff, and keep my guard up. Those damn hybrids will have to try really hard to get a taste of his blood. I sighed and Mist had leaped from Jamie back to the crate to sit. I stroked the ferret and sat on the crate. I had to put on my professional face around Lauren and Jamie, I didn't want them to know that I could see ghosts until it was the right time. But, I needed to tell Jeff about the vision. I had to. His life depended on it.

"Angelina, Harley, you're on in five." One of the tech guys told us. I nodded as he walked away. Angel wrapped her arm through mine and we headed for the curtain. Her and I were wearing a theme of black and red. I wore a black top with crimson roses on it, with a matching skirt and boots. Angel wore a crimson top and black tights and black boots. Angel and I did our entrance, the same one like what she would do with Jamie. We then headed to the ring together.

"From Detroit, Michigan and Toronto, Canada, representing The Beautiful People, Angelina Love and Harley Hardy!" Christy Hemme's perfect voice rang out to the crowd and they cheered for us. We then went into the ring, leaped up onto the turnbuckles and I did the famous devil horns and I did Jeff's gesture while Angel flashed the devil's horns. We leaped off the turnbuckles and waited for Madison and Winter. Waiting to give them both hell.

The rest of the match was a blur, all I remembered was me Twist of Fating Winter and getting the win. Angel and I headed back behind the curtain together.

"Let's just hope you fainting was a one time thing," Angel told me. "Because it's not good, Harley."

"I hope so." I told her, hugging her. "I'm gonna go find Jeff."

"'Kay." She said. I then headed for our locker room that Jeff and I shared together. I paused outside the door and sighed. What was I gonna tell him? That I had a horrifying vision of him dying because I was too late killing hybrids? I thought.

"You allright, Harley?" I heard a familar voice. I turned around and stared into the eyes of AJ Styles. I smiled slightly. I always like AJ, he was really sweet to me.

"I'm good, AJ."

"You sure? You look you've seen a ghost." He said, in his southern accent.

"I'll be fine. I'll survive."

He smiled and patted my shoulder before heading out. I flashed a quick professional smile at him before heading into the locker room. When I did, I saw that Jeff was busy painting his face again, making another masterpiece. I snuck in to shower really quick and I changed into my Cradle Of Filth 'Manticore & Other Horrors' tour shirt, silver Juicy Couture pants and black boots. I just watched Jeff as he put every single detail into the painting. It always intrigued me as to how he'd paint his face. I just then listened to 'Frost On Her Pillow' by Cradle Of Filth on my Iphone and sighed softly before leaning against the wall beside Jeff. Jeff saw my reflection in the mirror and he smiled slightly. When he turned to look at me, his smile faded. He stopped and then he touched my face. I must've done something, but I felt like crying in that moment.

"What's wrong, Harley?" He asked. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him that I had seen him die in front of me in that vision because of the hybrids. Damn them, they're dead now. Hybrids have also invaded into this world now as well, a werewolf and a vampire would mate and create the offspring which was ten times stronger than both of them together. Jeff stroked my jawline and he stroked my hair.

"I had a horrible vision." I told him, before I broke down. Tears stung my eyes and they ended up falling down my face. Jeff's eyes softened with compassion and he took me into his arms.

"Shh. Harley. It's okay. I'm here. It's going to be okay." He murmured, as I buried my face in his chest, the vision really did scare me. I didn't want to lose the one thing that kept me alive longer than anything. They would have to try really hard to make that happen. His hand rubbed my back gently. It really hit home, that damned vision. Eventually, I began to calm down and when I did, Jeff lifted my chin so that I could meet his soft emerald eyes.

"Tell me what you saw," He told me. I took a deep breath and I then told him what I saw. The hybrids attacking him, killing him and me being too late to save him. Jeff looked at me, his eyes were still soft.

"It's just a vision, Harley. Doesn't mean it's gonna happen." He said, cupping my face in his hands.

"What if it does, Jeff? I don't wanna lose you." I repiled, my coming out in a whimper.

"You're not gonna lose me, Harley." He whispered. "I won't let that happen."

I wanted to believe him in that moment, I did. But, I knew it wasn't gonna be true. I just sighed softly as he held me close.

"You'll do the right thing, Harley. I know you will."

"Let's just hope so." I told him.

He smiled slightly and he gave me a soft lingering kiss. I fell into it, wrapping my arms around him. When he broke away from me, he kissed my forehead.

"I love you," I said. "More than anything."

He caressed my face, running a finger down my jawline.

"I love you too, Harley. More than you'll ever know." He responded, in his perfect Carolina accent. Maybe I didn't have to worry, sometimes visions don't turn out to be true, just to scare you and prepare you for whatever lies ahead. If those hybrids even dare lay a finger on my perfect husband, their heads'll be chopped off in an instant. I just moved closer to Jeff, inhaling his familar scent and feeling his warmth all around me, comforting me and keeping me perfectly calm.


	7. Chapter 7

(This chapter is based off of tonight's Impact. So, expect to see some twists with 'Captain Douchebaggery' Austin Aries! LOL! xDDD And Harley has her first experience with ladders! ~Tigerstar~)

I headed back from the curtain after defeating Tara for the second time. She's like a goddamned love sick mutt, luckily she's isn't a Lycan or else would've gotten worse for the taking. Her and her new 'Hollywood' boyfriend. Right. They weren't the power couple of TNA. Me and Jeff were. I didn't care if she claimed the things, because all she was doing was talking out her ass. I then caught eye of Austin Aries, with Jeff's championship. I rolled my eyes at the sight before me. Austin Aries. I hated him. He was annoying and whenever he'd lose a damn match, he'd bitch about it. I was just glad no visions were bugging me and I could finally breathe for a moment. Austin smiled an evil, mischievious smile at me and I flipped him off. Austin came closer to me and I glared him down, my Slayer instincts taking over.

"That's not a nice way to treat your World Heavyweight Champion." Austin told me. I had my hand in my pocket, on the handle of my knife in case Aries tried to make a move on me.

"World Heavyweight Champion? Riiiight. I'll believe that when you actually face my husband like a man instead of being a thief and stealing his championship." I retorted. "Speaking of, you bandit, hand me Jeff's championship. Disgraces like you don't deserve gold."

Before I knew it, I was thrown to the ground by Aries. He crouched over me, his breath reeking of pure death.

"I'll make you respect me, Hardy." He told me. I then pulled the knife out of my pocket and unsheathed it so that the blade was touching his throat.

"Do it and I'll cut you so deep, you won't speak for a damn eternity." My voice was cold, like ice. He had to know who was playing the game here. Me, not him.

"You won't kill me. You're too soft, Harley."

I then cut a little down his throat, blood spewing from the cut. Austin yelped like an injured wolf and backed up, clutching his throat. I then kicked him hard in the ribs. Aries groaned and I stood up and walked off. I'll just let Jeff kick his ass and end him. I thought. I'm done with 'Captain Douchebaggery'. When Jeff beats his ass, we're celebrating as we did before. I couldn't wait to let Jeff beat him for touching me. I went to find Jeff, who was hanging outside with his custom made he saw the blood on my neck and chest he instantly came over.

"Harley?" He said, in his perfect Carolina accent. "What happened?"

"Relax, Hardy. This isn't my blood. It's Aries'." I said. Jeff instantly got pissed, I saw anger fill up his emerald eyes. He paced back and forth in anger.

"Did he touch you?" He asked, angrily. I had to tell him, there was no point of escaping it. I had to tell him that Aries did touch me and nearly hurt me.

"Yes, Jeff. He touched me." I told him, which caused more fuel to leak into Jeff's evergrowing flame of fury. I reached out to touch him, to comfort him and tell him that I was fine, but he shrugged away my touch.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna fucking kill him." He said over and over, darkly. His voice was cold as a tombstone in a rainy storm. He was livid, which meant a lot more on my benefit. Austin is just gonna get his ass kicked, Jeff was gonna hurt him. Before I knew it, I saw that Aries was down at the ring, bitching about how he was gonna make Jeff lose his match, but he had no clue that ladders was Jeff's specialty. So, he was screwed, but bitching was his way of coping with his loss. I hated him ten times more now. I wanted him dead. He was part of the concrete that both Jeff and I walk on. Jeff then headed for the curtain, and he headed out. I stayed behind, letting Jeff kick Aries' ass. I saw that he had put his titles onto the hook that lifted it up. Jeff then climbed up the ladder, and when Aries tried to take Jeff down off of the ladder, I slipped into the ring and I attacked Aries. I threw him over the top rope after twist of fating him. Jeff then looked down at me and he smiled. I smirked back at him before he made a gesture for me to come up the ladder. I paused. I was afraid of ladders to be honest. They seemed so flimsy to me that they would fall at the slightest touch.

"Harley. Come on." He said. I looked at him and shook my head. I was terrified of the ladder. I know, a vampire slayer afraid of ladders? Sounds down right silly, right? Wrong. I was terrified.

"I.. I can't, Hardy." I told him. Jeff looked at me strangely as if my words were new to him.

"Yes, you can. I won't let you fall. Come on. You don't need to be scared."

"Hardy..."

"Just this once. Please. For me?" He said. I sighed. Allright. Might as well face my fears and go for it. I then started to slowly climb the ladder. Jeff then gave me a small smile.

"That's it. Come on."

Before I knew it, Jeff and I were on top of the ladder, he had his strong arms wrapped around me. I smiled at him. I guess it really wasn't so scary, at least I had my husband's arms around me.

"It's beautiful up here." I murmured. Jeff smiled slightly and he just stroked my hair.

"It is, ain't it?" He whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I see why you like doing these matches." I told him. "You get an amazing view everytime."

He chuckled and then kissed my temple.

"Exactly. That's why they're my speciality."

Jeff and I stayed there for a little while, before we both came down together and left for the curtain. It was breathtaking how everything looks from the top of a ladder, It was a beautiful sight and I enjoyed it and I also conquered my fears of ladders. Jeff then leaned me against the wall and he kissed me. When we broke apart, he just caressed my face.

"Maybe I should teach you how to fly off ladders." He murmured. I gulped nervously, causing him to laugh softly.

"I'd kill you." I repiled. He just pecked my lips and smirked slightly.

"I'm kidding, Harley. But I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"Facing your fears." He responded, taking my hands in his. His touch warmed up my hands and he squeezed my fingers. I ended up smiling a little. He was proud of me taking that chance by climbing that ladder. At least he proved his point.

"Well, thank you, Hardy." I told him, kissing his cheek.

"No need to thank me, Harley Quinn." He gave me another kiss before we both headed out, hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, I had the same damn vision attack my mind again. I didn't know what it's purpose was, was it to scare me or to warn me that something was on it's way for Jeff? The one thing I loved? I slipped out of bed quietly, making sure I didn't want to wake Jeff up. I dressed quietly in a comfortable black V lined silk dress, black jeans underneath and a pair of combat boots. I pulled my rather stubborn dark brown wavy hair into a french braid and I went outside to the little pagoda near the river. I needed time for thinking, time for myself. I had packed my black chrome and silver plated pistol into a shoulder holster and my silver knife in a holster on right leg. I sat on the bench, taking a deep breath, watching the sunrise, carving designs into the bench with my silver knife. I crossed my arms on the windowsill, inhaling the familiar pine trees that made North Carolina their home. I watched as a raven flew into the sky, I smiled at the glistening black bird. I always had some sort of intrigue about ravens and crows. I guess I only loved them because they were black as night. I spun my silver knife in my hand, opening it and closing it repeatedly. I had to come up with something and fast. Something that not only would help me kill they hybrids but to also protect Jeff and keep him safe. I then remembered that long ago, I had registered Jeff a gun and I did teach him the simple tactics of being a slayer, maybe I could let him keep the gun with him in case the hybrids made any other movements for him.

Something then rustled in the bush ahead of me; I paused, my train of thought quickly gone like a trick from a magician. I slipped my hand into the holster where my pistol was and I listened, Slayer instincts kicking in. The bracelet that Faith Moonbeam gave me shined and I felt instantly protected. It was also a silver bracelet, so, if I punched whatever was coming in the face it would shriek and flinch and get a nice taste of silver in their mouth. I then saw a vampire appear out of the bushes. It's eyes were red as blood, it's fangs unsheathed, ready for a fight. She had long black hair and dressed like an emo punk girl. I was taken down before I could grab my gun. My head smacked against the wood floor of the pagoda, dazing me. My necklace glowed and healed the blow quickly. The vampire had me pinned by my wrists and her breath reeked of old blood, coffin dirt and death. She kicked me hard in the side, causing a sharp gasp to escape my mouth. Great. Another fucking bruise. Beautiful. I thought. I breathed through my mouth and kicked the vampire in the stomach, making the vampire fly through the open window slot. I stood up, my hand clutching my side before I was taken down again. It was a vampire that had taken me down. It was a hybrid of a vampire and a werewolf. Just my damn luck.

The hybrid glared at me, pinning me down with it's claws. I groaned in agony from the aching pain in my right side. I then escaped the hybrid's claws and I kicked it out the window. I stood up, panting. I had my gun on stand by, ready to kill the vampire and the hybrid. I walked down the steps, and I saw the vampire and hybrid. They ran for me, but I shot them with my pistol. They both screeched in agony, I then took my knife and stabbed the vampire in the heart and twisted the knife. The vampire disappeared into ash. I now had only one thing to deal with: The damn hybrid. That was the million dollar winning kill. The hybrid then started to shift forms, turning into a giant wolf, it had blazing red eyes and fangs that stuck out of it's mouth.

"Come on, mutt. Bring it." I said. The hybrid snarled and then I was thrown by the nape of my dress into one of the trees; the impact causing the tree to fall over. I landed on my bad side, I groaned in utter pain, the pain was now shooting through me and throbbing. I stood up, one hand on my side and shot the hybrid with my pistol. It snarled in agony, when it's head was down, I leaped onto it's back, grabbed my knife and sliced it's head completely off. The hybrid's body fell as I leaped off. I was covered in blood. I took a deep breath and wiped the blood off of my knife with the end of my dress. The blade glimmered like new and I slipped my gun and knife back into their holsters. I then collapsed on the floor, regaining my breath and wiping the excess sweat away with some of the river water. I sighed.

Damn, that hybrid almost got the best of me. I thought. But I knew it couldn't take me down, not even if it tried to. I wondered why the vampire and hybrid came here, were they looking for Jeff? I thought. I dragged the bodies over and I threw gasoline on them and lit them on fire. Every supernatural creature you killed had to be burned. Because it's spirit would come back to haunt you if you buried it. Supernatural 101. My side had subsided a little, thanks to my necklace healing it, but it still hurt. I then pulled up the right side of my dress and saw a long bruise going down my ribcage to my hip. I cringed as pain ran through me again.

I then made the slow walk back to the house. To Jeff. I walked up the steps and headed inside. I paused as I heard guitar music coming from downstairs. Jeff was already awake. I smiled and I then decided to clean up. I headed into our bedroom, went passed the closet, grabbed my Cradle Of Filth 'Evermore Darkly' shirt, and my black jeans, bra and underwear. I then headed to shower. When I was showering, I couldn't help but glance at the bruise on my side as the blood that stained my skin came off and stained the floor. Boy, what was I gonna tell Hardy? I thought, sarcastically. I got out of the shower and I pulled my hair into a ponytail before slipping my clothes on. I then headed downstairs to see that Jeff was in the basement, plaing his guitar. I just watched, not giving him any clue that I was there. He was an amazing musician; I loved it. I then decided to head into the basement.

Jeff had his Young & Reckless 'Live Fast, Die Last' shirt on, his hair was in a ponytail and he looked perfect for me. I smiled, leaning against the wall. Jeff saw me and jumped back a little, making me giggle.

"Damn it, Harley. You scared me." He said, in his perfect Carolina accent.

"Sorry, Hardy." I repiled, amusement sparkling my voice. Jeff then placed his guitar down and made a gesture for me to come to him. I came over and he took me into his arms. I smirked slightly as he gave me a very soft and lingering kiss. When I broke away, my side still throbbed abd I placed my hand there to relieve it. He looked at me strangely.

"You allright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just got a bruise on my side that's killing me." I repiled. Jeff looked at me, in wonder as to how I got the bruise on my side.

"What happened?"

"A vampire and a hybrid attacked me. They're both dead, just I got hit really hard in the side and it hurts really bad." I said, blinking away a few pain tears. His hypnotizing emerald eyes softened with some sorrow and compassion.

"Aw, Harley." He kissed my forehead. "Can I see it?"

I stared at him in wonder, hoping he wouldn't hurt me. I started to pout but he put his hand on my mouth.

"I'll be very careful." He said, moving his hand away. "I promise."

I then lifted the right side of my shirt to show him the bruise that led from my ribcage to my hip. His eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe what he had witnessed. He then ever so carefully placed his hand on my bruise, causing me to grit my teeth in pain. It really hurt bad.

"Shit." He said, under his breath. "That's really gonna take a while to heal, Harley."

I sighed, I knew it was gonna take a while to heal. I didn't know what to do to relieve the pain. I sobbed lightly, blinking more tears away. He looked up at me and he kissed my forehead.

"Love." I whispered. "You have to do something. It hurts."

Jeff nodded and he then lay me down on the couch.

"I know what to do," He said. He then took off my Cradle Of Filth shirt and I eyed him. Jeff chuckled.

"Hardy.."

"Relax, Harley Quinn. I'm not gonna do that. Just relax."

I then sighed and relaxed, I then felt Jeff's hands on my side, I gritted my teeth in pain, his fingertips made very soft and gentle circles and movements on my side. Whatever Jeff was doing, felt really good. I relaxed, as he wanted. I felt the movements go a bit deeper, but not too hard and it felt... nice. I sighed deeply. The bruise on my side felt a lot better. A whole lot better. I smiled and my eyes closed. He was really good at fixing it and making me feel better. The movements stopped and I was greeted with a warm and lingering kiss from Jeff. When we broke apart, he leaned his forehead against mine.

"How do you feel?" He murmured. I felt.. Better. My side wasn't hurting as bad as before. I sighed and sat up, wrapping my arms around him, meeting his emerald eyes again.

"I feel a lot better. Thank you, Hardy." I whispered, kissing his lips ever so sweetly. He smiled and he caressed my face.

"You don't need to thank me." He said. "I'm glad you're feeling a bit better."

"I love you, Hardy." I told him.

"I love you too, Harley Quinn."

I brought his mouth to mine, kissing his lips deeply. He snaked his arms around me, his hands being careful of my bruised side. His hand reached for the back of my bra. I stopped him and I ended up pulling his shirt off. I felt him smile in the kiss. He then pulled off my bra, feeling every bit of my exposed skin. Lightly every bit of our clothes were taken off gently while we were in each other's embrace. Before I knew it, we were both on the couch, skin on skin, my soft skin on Jeff's. Jeff broke my kiss, his mouth lingering down my neck and collarbone. I let out a rather soft moan, turning my neck to give him better access before he brought his mouth back to mine, kissing me again. My hands locked with his, before I gave him the chance to control me. I let him do what he pleased.

He and I lay together, on our sides, I was on my unbruised side and he had his arms around me. He stroked my skin, singing something softly to me as I lay my head on him. I listened to his voice, letting it comfort me and lend me peace. I lay my chin on his chest, my eyes meeting his for a mere moment.

"You just know how to make me feel better." I told him, pecking his lips. "Thanks for that."

He kissed the top of my head and stroked my braid free hair.

"Anytime." He murmured. I cuddled up to his side and before I knew it, as Jeff was stroking my skin in very gentle motions and movements, I then closed my eyes and decided to sleep, hoping my side would feel better.


	9. Chapter 9

(Part 1 of Turning Point! I will have Part 2 and tonight's Impact tomorrow! xo xo ~Tigerstar~)

Turning Point. I was stretching myself out, wearing an outfit of black and dark purple, a short top, but it was long enough to cover the bruise from my ribcage to my hip. Black tights, a skull belt and my combat boots. The bruise still hurt like hell. I let every tense muscle free and relax. I was ready to reface Tara again. The damn bitch ran to Sting and had him tell Hogan for a rematch against me for the Knockouts' title. Yeah, right. I then felt the room change vibes, like from perfect and peaceful to intense and terrifying. I then saw the same apparition of the girl, standing farther away from me. I then saw that her eyes were black as night. She wasn't a ghost. She was a demon. I gasped as a burning sensation carved into the inside of my wrist and it went to my forearm. I fell to my knees, gripping my wrist in pain, and when I looked at my wrist, I saw three long scratches, giving me a clear indication that it was a demonic force that scratched me. It still burned under my touch. The apparition then disappeared.

"Harley?" I heard Jamie's voice. I stood up and she came over to me. I pulled the sleeve of my top over the demonic scratch, and it burned and throbbed.

"Yeah?" I said. Jamie looked at me, clutching my wrist to my chest weirdly. That fucking scratch burned! It felt like someone had lit my wrist on fire.

"Your match is in two minutes." She told me. "Want me to come with?"

"I'll handle this on my own." I told her. She nodded and I headed out to the curtain, making sure that my wrist was covered and no one could see the demonic scratch on me. My theme song which was back to 'Wait And Bleed' by Slipknot, played and I came out. As long as the scratch didn't become a problem, I could take Tara no problem.

"From Detroit, Michigan, representing The Beautiful People, she is the TNA Knockouts' Champion, Harley!" Christy Hemme's voice rang out as the crowd cheered. I used my good wrist to throw up the devil horns. I slid into the ring and I saw Tara's preppy dark butt. I rolled my eyes. I leaped into the turnbuckle and threw up the devil horns and Jeff's gesture. I then leaped down and took Tara down. The bell rang and when Tara got up, she slammed me into the mat. I clutched my bruised side and got up. I threw her into the corner and I choked her out with my combat boot. She fell to the mat. I got up and the crowd cheered.

"Come on, Tara! You're just as lame as the vampires I kill! Come on! Get up!" I said. Tara then got up, she tried to hook me into a Widow's Peak, I dodged it and Twist of Fated her and pinned her. 1-2-3.

"Here is your winner and still TNA Knockouts' Champion, Harley!" Christy's voice rang out again. I stood up and headed out the ring, up the ramp and behind the curtain. I then headed into the ocker room that Jeff and I shared. I saw that he was busy finishing up another design on his face. It was white, purple, and green. I smiled and headed back to change into something more comfortable. I wore my long sleeved 'Helsinki Vampires' shirt, a black pair of skinny Tripp pants and my combat boots. I went over to Jeff and smiled. He caught my reflection in the mirror and he smirked back. He turned around and pulled me close.

"Great job out there, Harley." He said, in his North Carolina accent. I smiled and I kissed his lips.

"Thank you, love." I told him. He tightened his hold on me, his warmth fluttering all around me.

"But, I don't think you should come out with me tonight."

I eyed him strangely. Why? I thought. Why doesn't he want me to be with him when he fights Aries again?

"Why?"

"Because. I don't want him to hurt you with a ladder. That's all I'm saying." He said.

"Are you saying that to say that or are you just making it up?" I felt anger start to rise in my voice. Jeff narrowed his eyes.

"Harley. I don't want you to get hurt. Okay? That's it. I'm not making anything up." He told me.

"Allright. Fine." I grumbled. "Do what you please."

I then sat on the couch with Mist, my ferret. Mist snuggled with me and I heard Jeff sighing. He was right though. He didn't want me to get hurt by Aries and if Aries saw me, he'd want to hurt me. He had every right to hurt me. Jeff was protecting me by making me not get involved. I ended up calming myself down and walked back over to Jeff. I just slid my arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Hardy. I knew you were protecting me. I didn't mean to be that way about it." I murmured. Jeff turned around and he pulled me close again.

"It's allright, Harley." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Be careful out there, won't you?"

"Always will." He kissed my lips. "I'll see you later."

"Make me proud."

He let me go and left the locker room. I sighed and paid attention to the monitor for his match.


	10. Chapter 10

I watched from back in the locker room of Jeff and Aries going at it for Jeff's world heavyweight title, I sighed and Mist curled up in my lap. She watched with intent as Aries attacked Jeff with a ladder, causing me to gasp. _Come on, Jeff! You got this! Kick his ass!_ I thought as I stroked Mist gently. Jeff then got up and grabbed the ladder. He then attacked Aries. As I heard Austin scream in agony, I couldn't help but smile. I loved the fact that he was getting beaten at the one thing that he can't face- a ladder match. I then saw as Jeff tried to reach for his belts and then the hook that was holding them was lifted higher. I saw that Aries had the controls. Oh, hell no! I then decided I had to stop it. I came out of the curtain and stood behind Aries. He had no clue I was behind him until he turned his head and jumped as I waved in a sarcastic manner. Aries started backing up as I reached for my silver knife. He was sketched out of his mind, which was hilarious. I then threw Aries back into the ring to Jeff. Jeff then twist of fated him on top of a ladder, grabbed the bigger ladder and climbed for his belts. As he grabbed them, I stayed near the ramp, laughing at the fact that Aries lost again. I just knew that Aries was gonna bitch about it again and this time, I didn't care. I smiled at the thought of him going and being 'Captain Douchebaggery' as usual. When I looked over at Jeff, he wasn't thrilled with the fact that I came out when I was supposed to be in the back. Oh, great. I'm probably gonna get a lecture. I groaned and returned his stare. He narrowed his eyes.

I then turned my back and left the stage and ramp. I disappeared behind the curtain. I didn't wanna hear it. I didn't. I sighed and headed for our locker room. I headed in and sat with Mist, who was curled up asleep. I stroked her fur and decided to listen to music, because I didn't want to hear what Jeff was gonna say. I turned up 'Sleepwalking Past Hope' by HIM and hummed along to Ville Valo's voice, hoping I didn't have to hear he had planned on his mind.

"Harley!" Jeff said, angrily. I ignored him and focused on Ville's voice. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I knew I was in trouble because I got involved in the match, but I did so that Jeff could win. He should be thanking me, not going off on me. I knew that ignoring him was just gonna make him more mad. I turned off my Iphone and looked at him.

"Please don't be mad." I whimpered. Jeff glared at me and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. His soft emerald eyes were now emerald flames.

"I told you to stay back here and you didn't listen to me!" He retorted. I'd never seen this side of Jeff before and honestly, it scared me. I didn't like it one bit.

"I did it so that you would win! Christ. That's all I did!" I felt anger tangle in my voice, but I knew I had to calm down. Jeff had to see it from where I saw it. I did that so that he could win and become champion again. I wanted him to still be champion. My champion. Jeff went over to clean the access paint off of his face. I could sense the anger just radiating off of him. I just sighed. I made a mistake and I should've let Jeff win on his own. And I knew that he protected me by having me stay back there. I tried to reach for him and he shrugged away my touch.

I felt tears dapple into my eyes. I didn't mean for us to fight, I knew that I made the mistake of stepping out of there and involving myself, and should've let him win on his own. I just leaned on the wall from him, as he washed the paint away from his face. I just decided to go and give him some space and I went out of the locker room. I sat on one of the crates.

I felt stupid; I really did. I just felt as if Jeff hated me now and it terrified me. I didn't want the one thing I cherished more than life itself to hate me. I loved Jeff so much. I pulled my Cradle Of Filth 'Nymphetamine' hoodie over my head and I just sighed. I had to make this up to him. I had to.

"Are you allright, Harley?" I looked up and stared into the warm eyes of Sting. I smiled a fake smile, but Sting knew me better than anyone, just as much as Jeff did. I moved over so that Sting could sit beside me.

"No, Stinger." I repiled. Sting's warm eyes faded and he gave me a concerned look.

"What's wrong, Harley?"

"Jeff and I had a little fight over me involving myself in his match with Aries." I told Sting. "He told me to stay behind because he wanted to face him alone..."

"Yet you got involved anyway?" He finished my sentence. I nodded as tears filled my eyes. Sting wrapped his arm around me and hugged me to his side.

"It's okay, Harley. He'll realize that you did it for him and he'll be thankful that you did that." He told me. "Just give him a little bit to cool down."

I guess he was right. Jeff'll realize that I did it for him and he'll thank me later, but I'll just let him cool off for now.

"You're right." I repiled. Sting chuckled.

"When am I ever right?"

"Shut up." I giggled, leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Stinger."

"No problem, Harley." He repiled. Sting gave me another hug and then headed on his way. Sting was really sweet to me, he seemed like a father to me. He was my replacement dad. He was there for me and he also gave me tips in the ring, some of them I have used to my advantage. I then just decided to lay on the crate for a while and think. I listened to 'Nymphetamine' by Cradle Of Filth. I let Dani Filth's voice comfort me. Maybe after giving Jeff a little time to breathe, I'd go talk to him.

After a little while, I decided to go see Jeff. I headed into the locker room and I saw Jeff, he was holding Mist in one arm, who was asleep. His emerald eyes met mine and he smiled a little. He placed Mist down and I just leaned against the wall. Jeff came over and then he pulled me close. I was surprised that he did that.

"Love, I'm sorry. I shoud've known better. I didn't mean to make you mad." I told him. Jeff then caressed my face.

"Don't be sorry, Harley." He murmured, in his perfect North Carolina accent. "I knew how stubborn you are and I knew that was gonna happen anyways."

"I still didn't mean to make you upset at me." I told him, as a fallen tear slipped down my face and he wiped it away.

"I know, Harley." He stroked my hair and he sighed softly. "I'm sorry for losing it on you. But, I'm thankful that you stopped him in his tracks."

I smiled slightly. Sting was right, he did thank me for getting involved in the match. I took Jeff's hands in mine and I squeezed his fingers gently.

"It's allright. I forgive you, Hardy." I told him. His smile widened and I wrapped my arms around him. He then lifted my chin and kissed me. I fell into it, tightening my arms around him as he deepened the kiss. His arms snaked their way around me, holding me tightly against him. I smelt his warm scent of cinnamon, sugar and pine all around me. We broke away and I smiled at him. He just knew how to make things right. He kissed my forehead. He took my face in his hands.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too, Hardy." I repiled as he kissed me again gently. His warmth was all around me, and it felt really good. I loved every second of it. At the corner of my eye, I saw a pair of red eyes. I broke the kiss suddenly. Jeff looked at me, his eyes were filled with worry.

"What's wrong, Harley?"

"I just saw something. I think there's a vampire here." I told him. Jeff's eyes widened. He was surprised to know that there was even a vampire in the arena. Crap. The last thing I wanna deal with is a vampire, in the Impact zone.

"Aren't you gonna kill it?"

"I am. Stay here." I broke away from Jeff and I grabbed my pistol, which was hanging inside of my leg holster and I strapped it on. I headed out to where I last saw the pair of red eyes. The eyes flickered and I saw that it wasn't a vampire. It was a hybrid. Damn it. That means blood shed. The giantic wolf leaped down and tackled me to the floor. I grabbed my pistol and began to shoot it. I shot it in the head and in the chest, causing a howl of agony to escape from it's mouth. It threw me against the wall, causing me to land on my bad side. It reeked of blood and death and coffin dirt. I hated hybrids of werewolves and vampires. They were a bitch to kill every time.

I then grabbed my knife, I dragged it out of the Impact zone, into an alley and I cut it's head off. Blood dripped everywhere except on me, which was strange. I threw the giantic body into the dumpster and lit it on fire. I headed back into the Impact zone. Supernatural 101. I sighed, my side was throbbing, but my necklace healed half of the blow. I then took my knife, the blade was soaked in blood and I wiped it on my Cradle Of Filth hoodie. I headed back to Jeff. Jeff saw me and I panted, regaining my breath.

"Did you get it?" He said. I nodded, clutching my side in agony, I then fell down to my knees but Jeff caught me halfway.

"Whoa. Easy, Harley." He pulled me over to the couch. The pain throbbed into my side over and over. I gritted my teeth in agony. Jeff shut the locker room door and he knelt down in front of me.

"Fuck. It hurts." I muttered under my breath.

"What does?"

"The bruise." I repiled. Jeff then lifted up my hoodie and shirt and saw that the bruise was close to my leg now.

"Shit. It grew." He said.

"It grew?!" I gasped in shock. How the fuck does a bruise grow in size? How? I thought. Jeff placed his hands there and he knew what to do to fix the pain. He began to massage it. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting him fix the pain. His hands made circles deep into my skin and flesh, it didn't hurt but the pain began to subside. When he had finished doing so, he looked at me.

"It should be fine now." He told me. "Just be careful."

I sat up and I kissed him deeply. He draped his arms around me, holding me to him and accepting the kiss perfectly. He then broke away and smiled a little. I loved him so much. He just knows what to do to make things better for me.

"Thank you, Hardy." I told him.

"No need to thank me." He murmured, kissing the top of my head. "Anything for you."

"Aw, Hardy." I pecked his cheek. He smirked slightly.


	11. Chapter 11

I was getting prepared for my match against Winter. My ferret, Mist, was sleeping on the sound crate beside me. I was wearing a black camisole top that was shortened so that my belly was exposed a little, the bruise on my side was healing rather nicely. It wasn't black and blue anymore, it had turned a bit yellowish. I wore my matching tights and my combat boots. I wore my long fishnet black fingerless gloves that showed off my wedding ring and my silver enhanced black nail polish. I had gotten a customized bottle of nail polish that had silver shards in it, in case a vampire or a werewolf tried to attack me, they'd get a lovely taste of silver in their mouth. It's actual silver too. It cost me a hundred bucks a bottle. I stretched myself out, letting every tension I had in my body go, I felt prepared for a fight. I needed one to prove to Mickie James (the number one contender for my Knockouts' Championship) that I'm not just here to screw around, I'm here to fight.

I then heard a rustiling noise. I paused, my Slayer instincts taking over. I reached for my gun, quickly filled it with silver bullets and prepared myself for whomever tried to ambush me on my own. I saw a pair of glittering red eyes staring back at me. Turned out the pair of eyes belonged to a vampire. She had dark red almost crimson hair, her fangs glistened in the lights. She stepped forward, me getting all of her scent. She reeked of death, coffin dirt, old blood, and rotting flesh. It reeked like no tomorrow. I started breathing through my mouth.

If something reeks really bad, like a body or something that makes you wanna get sick, breathe through your mouth, that way it prevents you from inhaling more than you bargined for and it doesn't make whatever you smell make you sick. Supernatural 101. The vampire attacked me, throwing me to the side. I ended up blocking most of her strikes with my own until I roundhouse kicked her hard in the temple, dazing her. I grabbed my pistol and just started shooting. She roared in agony, giving me the cue that the silver was doing it's purpose. Silver is like a poison to vampires and to werewolves. It's their weakness and it makes them more easier to kill.

I then grabbed my silver stake and staked her in the heart and twisted it. She disappeared into nothing more but ashes. I regained my breath and leaned up against the wall. The bruise still hurt, but not as bad as it was when I first got it. I lay my hand on my side, trying to relieve the pain a little bit more as my necklace did the rest. I sighed, realizing that I had a match after killing this vamp. All I wanted to do is heal. That was it. Nothing more.

"Harley!" I heard Lauren's voice. She came over, wearing her crimson sparkled outfit, and her blond hair had purple, crimson, and black tips in them.

"Angel. Lend me a hand." I told her, extending my hand to her. She took it and helped me up, the bruise on my side felt better than it did before.

"Are you okay?" She asked in wonder.

"I'm fine. I got attacked by a vampire, but I'm fine." I repiled. Her grey eyes widened in horror. Did I just tell her that I killed a vampire? Crap. I thought.

"Shit. Well, it got what it deserved, then." She kicked some of the vampire's ashes away with her combat boot. I nodded, agreeing with her. I still had to fight Winter and honestly, she was a lot easier than fighting that vampire. I

"Yep. Anyways, grab Jamie, I want you both to be at my side tonight."

"Well do." She said. "Jamie!"

Jamie heard Lauren and came over, she was wearing her Sons Of Anarchy tanktop, black tights and black boots. I smiled as Jamie greeted me with a hug. Jamie had darkened up her blonde look, she had it to where the highlights were more dark brown. I think she said she got it from watching Sons Of Anarchy, some girl named Gemma had the same hair look or something.

"You rang?" Jamie said. Angel and I nodded.

"Harley wants us to be there for her match tonight." Lauren told Jamie. Jamie smiled and nodded.

"Got it."

Lauren, Jamie, and I headed out, arm in arm to the curtain, I knew it was my match time and now that I got the rest of The Beautiful People with me, it was gonna be sweet for me. A sweet victory.

I watched as Winter came out and did her stupid entrance, such a wiccan wanna be. I thought. My theme song 'Wait And Bleed' by Slipknot blasted and I came out with Lauren and Jamie.

"From Detroit, Michigan, being accompanied by Angelina Love and Velvet Sky, respresenting The Beautiful People, she is the TNA Knockouts' Champion, Harley!" Christy Hemme's voice rang out. The crowd cheered as I did my famous devil horns and Jeff's gesture as I headed out to the ring. Winter glared at me and I returned her glare with a death stare. She looked away, knowing I meant business.

I headed into the ring as Angel and Jamie stayed on the outside and I smirked at Winter. She then tried to come for me but I blocked her with my own strikes. I hit her in the temple, dazing her. She threw me to the ground, on my bruised side. I gasped as I was put into a hold. The pain was unbearable, but my necklace glowed under my top, making it heal quickly. I then kicked out of her hold and I hit her with a Whisper In The Wind. I waited for her to get up and when she got up, I hit her with Nightmare Calling, my DDT finisher. I then went for the pin. 1-2-3!

"Here is your winner, the TNA Knockouts' Champion, Harley!"

Angel, Jamie and I celebrated for a little bit before heading back to the locker rooms. As I headed for mine and Jeff's locker room, I heard noises. I paused, my instincts taking over for the second time tonight. I then saw the pair of hybrids waiting for Jeff. I grabbed my knife and headed for them. I shot them with my pistol, causing them to howl in agony at the silver being inflicted into their bodies. I then realized, I had to chase them out of of the Impact zone or else they'd both kill the wrestlers! I then decided to make them chase me. I headed outside with them on my tail, I ignored the fact that it was freezing cold out, I had to kill these things and quick. I moved them to an alley, where I could get my hands on them. The alley. It was the same alley in my vision. I then continued shooting the hybrids. They both shifted into their forms, giant wolves with red eyes and fangs. I then grabbed my knife and I cut one of their heads completely off. I was showered in blood, I coughed as it nearly got into my mouth.

The other hybrid grabbed me and it threw me hard against the dumpster with it's teeth. I was screwed, big time. I then got up and shot it in the head with my pistol before me sliding onto it's back and slicing it's head off with my knife. I sighed as I got up. I now had to find a way to explain this without blowing my cover enough. I then lit the bodies on fire and I left, leaving them to burn.

I headed back into the Impact zone, ignoring the fact that everyone saw that I was covered in blood. I'm sure they were horrified. I thought as I snuck back into the locker room that Jeff and I share. I headed to shower and clean the blood off my skin. At least my vision is gone, for now. I looked at the demonic scratches on my right wrist, and wondered as to why I got the markings. I changed into my Young and Reckless 'Reckless Youth' tanktop, I wore Jeff's yellow Fox hoodie and my jeans and DC's. I headed back out as Jeff was painting another work of art on his face, something with yellow and purple and black.

I leaned against the wall, watching my husband with intent. I crossed my arms. Jeff caught sight of my reflection in the mirror and he smiled. I smirked a little as he finished the final touches of his face paint. He then pulled me close.

"Harley." He murmured, in his perfect accent. I smiled slightly.

"Hardy." I repiled, with a soft laugh. He stroked my face, and he saw that there was a little blood on the side of my neck.

"What happened?" He asked. I eyed him strangely until he pointed at the dried blood.

"Hybrids. They were here. I killed them. I was covered in blood." I told him. His perfect emerald eyes widened in shock as I told him, but he believed me when I said I killed them.

"What did they want?"

"They were the hybrids from my vision. They wanted you. But I stopped them."

"Shit." He added. "At least you're allright."

"Yep. I'll be fine." I repiled. He smiled and he kissed me gently. I fell into it, draping my arms around him, inhaling his familiar pine, cinnamon and sugar scent. He snaked his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. When we pulled apart, he ran his fingers through my hair. I kissed him on the cheek. He slid his hand onto my bruised side, for some reason, it didn't hurt when he touched it. It was strange.

"How's your bruise?"

"Healing, finally." I ran my fingers through his blackened hair.

"Good." He whispered, kissing my forehead before letting me go. I was grateful to have Jeff in my life. He made me feel perfect, I was glad he didn't just fall for me just because I could protect him, it was because he saw that there was more to me. I continued as he made touch ups to the paint that was smeared. I loved him so much. He gave me a purpose to joy life because it's only gonna happen once.

I just wrapped my arms around him and lay my head on him. He smiled and he placed his warm hands over mine. I sighed, feeling his warmth all around me.

"I love you." I told him. "So much."

"I love you too, Harley." He repiled.

He turned around and gave me a soft lingering kiss. I just clung to him, like I have before, melting into him as he kissed me. When he finally pulled away, he wiped the access paint off my face and he just kissed my temple.


	12. Chapter 12 (End Of Book 4)

_It was dark and slient. I had no idea where I was, no idea, I then I saw something strange, something I have never seen before. It wasn't like the vampires, hybrids or werewolves I've faced before. I saw it had black eyes, jet black. Black as night. I had no clue as to what this creature was, but it made the scratches on my wrist burn like no tomorrow. I looked down at my wrist, it burned and had a reddish glow over my scratches. I then saw the smoke that held the creature inside the body move and take another victim. _

I woke up in bed, gasping softly. It took me a second to realize where I was. I was home with Jeff, who was asleep beside me. I decided to get out of bed quickly and quietly, making sure I didn't wake Jeff up. I headed downstairs and grabbed my laptop. I typed down everything I saw in my vision and I got the answer: A demon. I saw a demon in my vision. Wait, since when have demons appeared? I thought. I read on demonic possession and what it can do and I wrote down exorcisms in case any demon wanted my body or Jeff's or even Mist's. I looked over at the sleeping ferret, curled up into a small ball. I smiled a little, knowing that she made me feel better. I then decided to head outside and think about this further. I took a walk to the lake and pagoda. As soon as I was inside, I wanted to make a damn bonfire to warm myself up.

I grabbed some access wood, some gasoline and I lit a fire. When I did, I felt so much better. I sat on the ground, letting the fire warm me up. It was strange that now demons were gonna a part of the war that we were having with the vamps, hybrids and werewolves. It didn't make any sense, but I had to see it for myself. I kept my pistol and knife in shoulder and leg holsters. I then heard rustling and a motor sound. I then followed the sound until I saw Jeff on his dirt bike. I sighed in relief. He parked the bike and he joined me by the fire.

"There you are." He said, in his perfect accent. "I was wondering where you went."

I smiled a little as he took me into his arms, both him and the fire keeping me nice and warm. I just leaned my head onto his shoulder. I had to tell him about the vision, about the demonic thing that I had witnessed tonight. I sighed a little. Jeff lifted my chin so that my eyes met his emerald ones.

"What's the matter, Harley?" He murmured. "Why'd you leave?" _Oh, nothing, love. Just had a damn demon vision!_ I bit my words before I could say it, I didn't want to be upset with him.

"I had another vision." I told him. His eyes widened.

"Well, what'd you see?"

So, I told him. I told him that I saw the demon in my vision, I saw it leave the body it was possessing and headed for another victim. I had to tell him. I wanted him to be clear with me.

"What? A demon?" He asked. "There isn't any demons around."

"I know. It's strange. I haven't seen any demons yet. Or killed any, for that matter." I repiled. "But, you need to be extra careful. Demons can possess anyone. Including you and I."

Jeff nodded and he pulled me close, keeping a warm hold on me. I lay my head on his chest. The last thing I wanna deal with is Jeff being possessed or even me. Because I didn't want to kill Jeff. I didn't. A tear fell down my face. Jeff caught sight of it and wiped it away.

"Hey. Don't cry. Please don't cry, Harley." He whispered. I was terrified because my worst fear is losing the one thing I loved more than anything. Jeff. I started to sob lightly and he stroked my hair.

"I don't want to lose you." I sobbed softly. Jeff held me close to him.

"Harley. You're not gonna lose me. I told you before. I'm too hard to get rid of." He kissed my temple.

"I know, but what if it does..."

He put his finger on my mouth, quieting me for a moment.

"Harley. You're not gonna lose me. I love you too much to make that happen." He pulled his hand away from me. "You need to believe me when I say that. Just trust me. Don't you trust me?"

"I do, Hardy." I whimpered.

"Then, don't cry. Please." He kissed my forehead. I had to believe him, but I had to protect him more than I did right now. I might have to find some way to keep the demons away from him. But then I realized I had the one thing. I had a penticle that my mom had given me before she and dad died and it might just do the trick, since it was blessed by christians and by wiccans. I started to calm down.

"I might have something to keep you safe from the demons," I told him. He looked at me as I grabbed my penticle out of my pocket.

"A pentagram?"

"Penticle." I told him. "Wiccan term. This has been blessed by christians and wiccans. My mom gave it to me before she died."

I handed him the necklace and he put it on. I smiled. At least it was temporary, and it could keep him safe and protected from the demons in case anything happens.

"What about you? Don't you have something to protect you?" He asked. I pulled up my sleeve to reveal my blessed penticle bracelet. He nodded.

"Just wear the necklace for now. It'll protect you in case any demons make their move on you." I said.

"Got that." He repiled, leaning to give me a sweet lingering kiss. I fell into it before pulling away. He smiled and stroked my hair before we both headed back to the house on his dirt bike. As we went inside, Mist was already awake. Jeff and I headed upstairs. I just lay back in bed with him and he took me into his arms. I stared into his perfect emerald eyes as he touched my face and stroked my jawline.

"I love you." He murmured. I pecked him on his lips and slid my arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Hardy, more than you'll ever know." I whispered.

He chuckled as I lay my head on him and closed my eyes, I fell asleep to him singing something softly to me.


End file.
